Mathew Withau vs. Orochimaru
Mathew Withau vs. Orochimaru is a battle that takes place during Season Four. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf chunin Mathew Withau and leader of the Village Hidden in the Sound Orochimaru. Prelude After Matt leaves TIT-Juliet, he moves north to clear out the Decepticlones operating outside the city of Saint Peters. Shortly after destroying a couple of units, Matt is confronted by Orochimaru, who is riding on top of a Giant Snake. Orochimaru states that it has been a long time, and Matt asks him what he is doing there. Orochimaru says that Sasuke never stops talking about Matt and therefore he would like to test his strength himself. Matt bravely announces that he will gladly fight Orochimaru, but Orochimaru sees through this facade and calls him on his fear. He states that they will not be fighting to kill, and Matt asks what they will be fighting for. Orochimaru repeats that he wants to test Matt's ability, but first Matt must battle the Giant Snake that he is riding on. Battle Matt complies and uses the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu against the snake. The snake avoids the fireball and lunges at Matt, and Matt jumps out of the way as the snake crashes into the ground. While still in the air Matt uses the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, but the snake takes the fireballs without injury. The snake lunges at Matt again, and Matt fires a second Fireball Jutsu, hitting the snake head-on while Orochimaru drops off of its head. The snake shakes off the fire, leaving it severely injured, and as it hesitates to attack again, Matt throws a fire-kunai at it. The knife bounces off the snake's hide and explodes out of range, and the snake attacks Matt once more. Matt uses the Wind Style: Giant Air Shield to fend off the snake, and he then follows this up with the Wind Style: Piercing Prism. This technique causes serious harm to the snake, and as it is maimed by Matt's attack, he forces his Giant Air Shield to explode, knocking the snake back several hundred feet. The snake eventually rises off the ground, grievously wounded, but before it can do anything else, Matt hits it directly with a Chidori in the top of its head, running it through completely and coming out the bottom. Matt lands on the ground, and as the snake falls on top of him, he uses the Chidori to behead it completely. As Orochimaru watches this, he comments that Matt has not once failed to amaze him. Matt prepares to confront Orochimaru, who willfully meets him, and Matt uses the Fire Style: Dragon Darts. Matt fires several larger fireballs at Orochimaru, who takes them all directly without making an effort to dodge or defend. Hidden in smoke, Orochimaru uses the Striking Shadow Snake technique against Matt, and when Matt jumps to avoid it, the snake follows him. Matt then uses the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu to blow a powerful stream of flames onto the snake, which travels back to Orochimaru. Orochimaru is hit with a powerful explosion from the technique, but he emerges from it completely unharmed. Matt ponders how he has used multiple high-level jutsu and how he is waiting for his Rinnegan to awaken so that he can learn even more jutsu. Orochimaru then uses another Striking Shadow Snake, but Matt counters the attack by beheading the snake with a kunai. Orochimaru then uses the Wind Style: Tornado Bomb to fire a ball of compressed wind, but Matt successfully counters this with the Fire Style: Ember Shot. The Ember Shot sends a cluster of smaller fireballs in every direction, but Orochimaru intercepts one that would hit him with a snake. Matt then uses the Water Style: Liquid Bullets, which Orochimaru evades, and the young shinobi then attacks with a Rasengan. Matt hits Orochimaru directly, but Orochimaru evades the attack with the Substitution Jutsu. Matt then jumps into the air as three pythons with never-ending bodies emerge out of the ground to attack him. Matt uses the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu to both destroy the snakes and flush Orochimaru out of the ground. Both efforts are successful, but as Matt lands on the ground, Orochimaru's arm bursts up in front of him. Matt avoids Orochimaru's attack and attempts to counter, but Orochimaru's arm, never-ending due to the Rubber Body Jutsu, comes down in an attempt to smash Matt. Matt avoids this as a second arm emerges from the ground next to the first, and Orochimaru pulls himself out of the ground. Matt throws a kunai at Orochimaru, but a snake crawls out of Orochimaru's mouth to intercept the kunai, leaving him safe. Both get back to their feet, and Orochimaru states that Matt will have to get more creative to defeat him. Matt then charges Orochimaru head-on, shocking the man in doing so, and the two clash as Matt fights to get around Orochimaru's guard. When he is almost successful, Orochimaru knocks him back through unknown means, but Matt immediately recovers and charges Orochimaru once more. Orochimaru jumps over him, and Matt uses the Earth Style: Rampant Shockwave, hitting him directly and bombarding him in rubble. Once the chaos dies down, Matt finds Orochimaru's bloody body laying on the ground. Matt wonders if he has killed him, but Orochimaru uses the Skin Shedding Jutsu to escape his injuries. Orochimaru decides that he must stop going easy on Matt, and he reaches into his mouth and pulls out his sword. Matt, who had been anticipant of this since the beginning of the fight, pulls out a kunai, and the two clash blades. They exchange several slashes before Matt jumps behind Orochimaru, who feigns shock before attacking Matt through an unknown method. Matt is sent flying back with injuries all over his body, but he recovers from the attack and states that he will not be caught like that again. Aftermath Orochimaru states that that is enough for now, and he uses his Rubber Body Jutsu to extend his neck out, sending his head towards Matt. Matt is caught off-guard as Orochimaru bites him in the neck, branding him with a Curse Mark and inflicting severe, crippling pain upon Matt. As Matt sits on the ground in agony, Orochimaru uses the Curse Mark Jutsu: Rock Seal Release to enhance the Curse Mark further, doubling the pain inflicted upon Matt. As Orochimaru disappears, Matt falls unconscious. Later, Orochimaru uses the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection to revive Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi from the afterlife. Category:Battle